


Night Aktivity

by sagaluthien



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-28
Updated: 2013-07-28
Packaged: 2017-12-21 15:04:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/901673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sagaluthien/pseuds/sagaluthien
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's St Patrick's Day and it is somewhere in London.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Night Aktivity

**Author's Note:**

> Sequel to [Pastime](http://sagas-stories.livejournal.com/42856.html), though not necessary to read it first.
> 
> I did choose the girl come from Sweden when I'm Swedish myself.

It was a relief to get out from the pub. The noise had been a little too much at the end. If it had been normal night, I probably would have walked home alone. For once, I had company. Maybe it was because I was not in my hometown. I had gone, together with my friend Susanne, to London. It was her first time there and it happened to be St Patrick's Day. We had headed to an Irish pub to see the celebration first hand. We had some bad luck, but as usual, Susanne had no problem to be the central figure amongst the men. I, on the other hand, became the opposite as I sat at the bar. After some time, a local noticed me and we seemed to hit it of.

When it was finally time to leave the pub, Susanne, as she always did when we went out, went home with one of the guys of the night. The man that had taken a seat beside me had after I revealed that I knew whom he was, even though he tried to hide himself under a hat and talking with an Irish accent, suggested we should leave. When I really did not like to leave alone so I said yes.

"So how fast did you know who I was?" Orlando asked when we walked a fair distance from the pub.

"Hmm… quite early I think. You can blame Gregor Jordan." I paused and glanced at Orlando. "It was not that long ago I watched Ned Kelly."

"If you seen that one, you probably have seen the others too…" 

"Not everyone… I think." Orlando let his steps become longer. I was nearly running beside him. "Even though I know who you are and know what you do, I don't think it is what we should talk about." I told him.

"I would rather not. Somehow, it seems always to come to be about my choice of work when I meet anyone now days. It would be nice to meet someone and talk about anything but my messed up life." He replied. 

"Then I gladly will stay away from that subject, if that makes you happy." I informed him. "What would you like to know about me?"

He stopped. "Are you serious? You would be satisfied without not talking about the films I been in or what star I dined with last night?"

I dared to take his hand and put it over my heart. The tiny hairs on my neck rose to attention as his hand lay over my heart. "Yes. My scout honor! If you want I could bore you with my work and my hobby."

Orlando fired one of his amazing smiles in my direction. I felt good that he did not seem to be pissed. "Are you sure that you could bore me with it?"

"Yep, as it isn't that interesting. It is the same day after day; nothing changes. My hobby is something that makes me relax. I like it or I wouldn't do it." We had started to walk again. 

"So what is your line of work?" he asked.

"I work as a dental hygienist, in the national dental service. Most of my patients are pupils learning how to take care of their teeth. It really is not fun to hear about."

"Why not, it is important work when affects people. You probably have one or two stories to tell." 

"Yeah, I am actually like you… I didn't come here to talk work." He laughed as we continued talking as we walked the London streets. 

"That I can guess, so how about… your hobby or what you like to do when not watching films" Orlando asked to get our talk going, when he collected himself.

"My hobby is both of reading and then knitting." 

"Reading is great. Knitting I really do not know much about. It's not my cup of tea."

I smiled. I had not expected him to know much about knitting. Not many people do so I thought I had better stay away from that subject. Somehow, it was easy to talk to him and the night was pleasant. "By the way where are we heading?" I asked as we continue to walk.

"I don't know. I sort of thought you would lead us to the hotel you are staying at."

" _Just because you say yes to get away from a pub guys seem to think of getting inside the panties. Movie stars aren't any different._ " I thought for myself, but aloud, "And I assumed that you would take me to your place." I held up to give him time for what I said to sink in. I said what I actually had in mind. "Truthfully I hadn't thought of what to do… just getting out was what I wanted and had it been in Gothenburg, I would probably have headed home alone. Susanne is very good at leaving me when we are out."

"Does she do that every time?" Orlando sounded astounded. 

"More times than I can count, though I've think I come to terms with it. I don't flirt or jump in bed as easily as she does."

"That’s good to know."

"Do you say that because Susanne has a new guy every week or that I'm alone?" I asked Orlando.

"Please do not take this the wrong way. Susanne is probably a great girl, but it sounds like she isn't a good friend when she leaves you again and again when you went out together." If I had looked at Orlando, he probably would have hold up his hands.

"It's okay, I'm used to it. It also probably depends on the differences we share in how to have good time."

"What do you like to do when you not going out, reading or knitting?"

"I do like to go out dancing or have a beer. I also like to talk, which is not easy in the loud music. I also like to take a walk, be in the nature, taking in the surroundings."

"What do you say we go to the park? I know one that that is not too far from here. We can see how the moon and stars shining through the lights of London."

"That sounds good. I do not feel to go inside yet. A hotel room is so… impersonal."

"You tell me about it, after some time you get feed up with it."

"Yeah, you shall know."

We continued with the walking and easy talk. Orlando, a half step before me, showed me the way. The park was small, but nice. It seemed like we had it all to ourselves. I did not know when it happened, but we had taken hold of each other hands. In the park, a small pond reflected the moon and the few stars. Conveniently placed was a bench standing perfectly to sit. We sat down and not long after Orlando put his arm around me. I leaned on him and felt good with him warming me. This was definitely one of those better nights.

I think we really started to learn about each other. In a way, I had not been comfortable with any other guy. It might be that we did not have the actually pressure; not knowing if there would be anything longer. Sure, I wished, but I tried to be reasonable, knowing a relationship would probably not work as we live in different countries.

Taken by the atmosphere after a moment I felt him kissing me at the side of my head. Turning my face to look at him did not make him stop giving me kisses. I liked it and soon replied. Our kisses got frantic and hotter. Anyone that passed us would see a couple in love.

"Would you be ready to take this further?" Orlando asked.

"Hmm… why not?" I replied. "Though not here."

"Not what I had in mind either. Little to…" He drew a finger at the bench back, "…to cold and hard."

He helped me up and we went to a lot warmer and softer place.

 

***The End***


End file.
